This invention relates generally to the production of filamentary structures and, more particularly, it relates to a method for determining the average cross-sectional characteristics of a yarn or filament from light scattering analysis.
Light reflectance measurements are known to correlate with certain yarn physical parameters, such as bulk, as disclosed by Van Veld in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,702, but owing to a lack of knowledge about reflection of light from yarn or filaments and the effect the cross-sectional characteristics of such yarns or filaments have on such reflection, a satisfactory method for characterizing average cross-sectional shape of multilobal yarns or filaments has not been devised.